Pilates
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: After the Promised Day, Ed feels useless...So what does he do?  Part of a mini series of "Post Promised Day" oneshots  Roy x Ed PWP-ish


**So here is a mini series that I've been wanting to do for about half a year or so...I finally finished the first part! hehe, there are about six of them all together at this point. The next one will be it's own fic, not a chapter to this one. ^w^**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Roy, that damn class is so fucking bogus!" The black-haired general looked up from his lounging position on the couch; book in one hand, his head in the other. He raised an eyebrow at his blonde lover who was still clad in loose gray sweatpants and a skin-tight blue tank top.<p>

"What class is this again?"

"That damn Pilates class! They lie!" Edward's golden hair swished back and forth in his ponytail.

"What reason would they have for lying?" Roy questioned as he sat up.

"I don't know!" Edward began pacing. "But they said it would 'lengthen the body' and make you seem taller and stuff. I've been taking this class for a month and it's not working!"

"Maybe you need to give it a little more time?" Roy said as he noted that, that must have been where his blonde spitfire had been in the past few weeks.

"No! I've gone there for four weeks and nothing's happened! I was flexible _before_ -this class was supposed to make me _taller._" Edward's hands found their way to the sides of his head as he shook his head again. "And all the damn women keep staring at me when I do all the moves and the men that are there scare me, and they all have this weird look in their eyes and I can't take it anymore!"

Roy stood and tried to console his young lover.

"Well you don't have to go anymore, Ed, you never had to go in the first place." Roy wrapped his arm around Ed's sturdy shoulders.

"Yeah, I know...But I don't have anything left, I have to do something!" Roy's hand that had rested on his shoulder tightened as he leaned down a little to kiss Ed's temple. After the Promised Day, with Ed giving up his alchemy to bring Alphonse back, he had gotten mildly depressed. He had told Roy he felt useless; that his only skill had been his alchemy, and now it was gone.

"It's alright, I'm proud you've found something." Rubbing Ed's arm, Roy bit his lip as he thought of a way to make Ed feel better. "How 'bout you show me some moves?"

Edward sighed before brightening a bit.

"Sure!" Together, both moved the coffee table and lay a blanket out for Ed to stretch on. Roy sat back on the coffee table as Ed closed his eyes to focus.

"So, I'm gonna skip the warm-up shit we do; it's stupid and tends to tire out my muscles quicker." The blonde explained as he lay back. Roy's eyes widened in interest as he watched his lover go through a series of different poses and movements. Some he had to put a hand over his mouth to hide his smile, and several times he had to fake a cough to disguise his laughter. However, toward the end of Ed's demonstration, there were several that made him cross his legs in an attempt to hide his arousal at the suggestive implications of the poses.

Blinking, he realized Ed was now staring at him, still laying on his back now curled up with his toes touching the floor over his head.

"Damn, Ed," Roy murmured, astonished at just _how_ flexible his lover could be. In the back of his mind, he was already thinking of several new positions he wanted to try. He coughed into his hand as his cheeks grew warm.

"Damn it, this blanket keeps sliding and it's annoying me!" The blonde uncurled himself and glared at Roy as though it was his fault. Inwardly smirking, Roy responded.

"Well, maybe it's sliding so much because of the clothes you are wearing." Roy watched as Edward's eyebrow rose as he considered what the elder had said. "...Maybe you should try it out without them on..." Roy trailed off, half hoping Ed would catch on. Ed thought it over for a minute before pulling his tank top off.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He shrugged as Roy began to check out his chest as though he had not seen it before. _'So he didn't catch on.'_

'_He doesn't think I caught on.'_ Ed rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his waistband. _'Just how dense does he think I am? Like I couldn't see the lust in his eyes, *when* he crossed his legs, and his want practically radiating off of him.'_ Edward continued to think as he pulled off both his sweatpants and his boxers.

As Ed began to redo his demonstration, Roy excused himself to the kitchen. Edward smirked as he stopped what he was doing and stared out the doorway Roy had just escaped through. Ed knew he was going to get lube. Laughing to himself, he got into his last position, his smirk growing as he saw what was hanging in front of him. Another glance to the empty doorway, and he began to test his theory out.

Roy had slipped the small bottle into his pocket in his loose, and now unbuttoned, pants. He had also undone his dress shirt, leaving it open. It was a bit warm that day, so he could always use that excuse to explain his state of dress. Turning into the living room, Roy stopped dead, his jaw dropping open. He suddenly felt overdressed.

Ed had gotten his body into his previous position and his tongue was lapping at the head of his already erect member. Roy tried to swallow, but found his mouth had gone dry as Edward kept his mouth open and rocked himself a bit, his lips latching onto himself and he let out a low moan. Golden eyes turned to look at him when he himself let out a strangled moan. Releasing himself, Ed turned, panting, and smirked at Roy.

"See what I can do," and then continued to suck himself. Roy could only watch in fascination and mild jealousy as Ed's cheeks grew pink as he moaned around his own cock. The general found he could finally swallow again as Ed moaned loudly and his eyes fluttered closed as his mouth continued to move. With Edward solely focused on himself, Roy slipped out of his shirt and slid out of his pants, glad he had went commando that day. He stopped for a moment to grab the lube and then looked to Ed as he moaned loudly again. Roy stood from his kneeling position and walked slowly and quietly over to where Ed was, so as not to startle him.

Edward gasped and let go of his erection as he felt Roy's hands on his hips. Ed allowed Roy to guide him until his ass touched the general's hips, at which point Ed wrapped his legs around Roy's waist, pulling himself closer. Ed looked up at Roy with his eyes half open, his cheeks now flushed a bright red as he panted harshly.

Roy smothered Ed with his lips and slid one oil-slicked finger into his lover. Ed moaned against Roy's lips as a second finger quickly joined in. Ed arched his back further off the ground when Roy scissored him and curled his fingers just so.

"A-ah, R-Roy," Edward whined as he felt Roy's fingers leave him.

"You, my love, are going to be the death of me with these things you do." Roy shook his head while he chuckled softly. He bent over Ed and kissed his warm cheek before kissing him again on the lips. He found it funny that he could still taste the blond's precum in his own mouth. While he distracted Ed with the kiss, he slowly aligned himself with Ed's now prepared entrance. Roy smirked into the kiss as he pushed into Edward slowly. Edward's golden eyes stretched wide at first in surprise, then slid to half-mast as he moaned out Roy's name huskily. Roy placed gentle kisses along the former alchemist's jaw, gasping a little when Ed shifted his hips to prompt movement from him. However, when Roy continued to kiss him and showed no signs of movement, Ed frowned.

"Come on, Roy, I'm ready!" Edward continued to wiggle his hips against Roy, flexing his muscles as he did so. Ed smirked triumphantly when Roy's hands tightened on his waist, only to find Roy had limited his movement more. "What the hell, Roy! Come on!"

"Now, Edward." Roy clicked his tongue, shaking his head as he smiled seductively at his lover. "You've been in that Pilates class long enough that you should know it's all about relaxation." Roy began to pull out of Ed; up to his head. Ed was a bit confused at what Roy had said, but bit his lip to hold back a moan as Roy moved. His eyes fluttered closed as Roy pushed back in slowly, going deeper than the last time and making a breathy moan escape from the smaller.

Roy continued like this, slowly going in and out of Ed, ignoring his pleas for faster movement. Edward soon lost his coherent voice and the only understandable word out of his mouth was, 'Roy.' He soon forgot about wanting Roy to go faster and just gave into the waves of feelings Roy was bringing him. The position and the angle had Roy going deeper than usual.

When Roy decided to then leisurely stroke his weeping member, Edward rolled his head and rubbed his cheek against the blanket his hands unconsciously clenched.

Roy had been placing soft kisses on Ed's lips, cheeks, and chest throughout his ministrations. He lapped at Ed's neck, making him tilt his head further back. He nipped at the moist skin, causing Ed to shudder.

It took a little longer than normal for Edward to gasp out that he was going to come, but neither minded. Normally Ed's admittance made Roy go faster, however he kept thrusting and stroking to the same pace as before, making Ed writhe under him.

When Edward arched his back and came on Roy's hand and stomach, the general smothered Ed's mouth and drank in Ed's moan. The constriction around Roy's own member proved to be too much for him, and he came a moment after the blonde. Breaking their sealed lips, they stared into eachother's half-lidded eyes. Roy pulled himself out, making Ed whimper a little, and carefully lowered Ed's hips to the blanket. Roy lay beside Ed, watching him, with his head supported by his hand, smiling.

"I'm not going to take Pilates anymore." Roy blinked in shock.

"Why not? You've learned so many...positions..." Ed gently nudged Roy, rolling his eyes.

"Well, for one thing, the class was only a few weeks long and today was the last class...You'll be getting a bill to your office later to pay for them. And two, it's so boring. I'm already flexible and this did _nothing_ for my height...I checked." Roy chuckled lightly as Edward crossed his arms, glared at the ceiling and pouted. "So now I don't know what to do." Roy knew that Ed was trying to get him to give advice without asking for it.

"Well, you could always go down to the community center tomorrow and sign up for something." After a few moments of silence, Roy shook his head and sighed. "Yes, I'll pay for whatever you sign up for." Roy's back hit the floor as the blonde rolled onto him, pinning him to the blanket.

"Thanks." Ed snuggled into Roy's chest. Playing with Ed's hair for a moment, Roy airily murmured, "You could always show me a few more of your positions..."

~The Next Day~

"Roy!" Edward shouted as he ran through the front door excitedly, going straight to the living room. "I signed up for a health...Class?" The last bit of what he said was a soft mumble as he saw what Roy was doing in the living room. He couldn't help but stare with an eyebrow raised and jaw dropped for a full minute before doubling over in laughter.

Now blushing, Roy lay naked on the same blanket as yesterday, attempting to do what Ed had done before.

A moment later, Roy watched mortified as Edward fell down to the ground...Laughing his ass off.


End file.
